


Suave & Compliqué

by LuunaCrazy, OldToadWoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (tout les personnages régulier vont bien), Amour Véritable, Angst and Humor, Baiser d'amour véritable, Canon Compliant, Case Fic, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hugs, Humor, Idjits, Kisses, M/M, Magic Plot Crystal, Oblivious Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Wincest - Freeform, commentaires sarcastiques, des gens meurts aussi mais apparemment seul le chien mérite une mise en garde, fin heureuse, mention d'un chien mort avant le début de l'histoire, rituel de baiser magique, tellement de commentaires sarcastiques
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuunaCrazy/pseuds/LuunaCrazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldToadWoman/pseuds/OldToadWoman
Summary: Sam et Dean découvrent un utile, petit, artefact magique. Personne ne les force à faire quoi que ce soit. Personne ne mourra si ils n’en font rien. Ils ne ressentent même pas une étrange compulsion. Mais… ce serait vraiment utile qu'ils alimentent la pierre magique… et… tout ce qu'ils ont à faire est de s'embrasser. TRAD





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldToadWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldToadWoman/gifts).
  * A translation of [Suave & Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480040) by [OldToadWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldToadWoman/pseuds/OldToadWoman). 



> Hey ! Alors voila je suis tomber sur cette fic de OldToadWoman et le naturel de la relation décrite ma conquise. Il y a quelques années j’étais très heureuse de trouver des traduction (et je le suis toujours car j’aime le français) car j’étais incapable de les lire dans leur langues d’origine. Après tout quoi de mieux que des fanfictions si ce n’est plus de fanfiction ? Maintenant l’univers anglophone des fics m’ouvres ces portes j’ai envie à mon tour de partager celle qui me plaise à ceux qui ne le peuvent pas. Voici donc ma première Traduction ! Je ne suis pas une professionnelle et je n’ai certainement pas un anglais parfait, il s’agit d’un exercice plaisant, je ferais de mon mieux et j’espère que ça vous plaira !  
> La fic fait 11 chapitres, je n’ai pas de rythme de parution et pour l’instant seulement deux chapitres sont traduit car cela me prend beaucoup de temps.
> 
> Nb de chapitre traduit : 2/11  
> Blabla d’usage : Cette histoire appartient à OldToadWoman, je la traduit avec amour.  
> Parution : on verra.  
> Autre : Si quoique se soit vous poses problème, dégager… avec tout mon respect.
> 
> Sur ce Enjoy et on commence tout de suite avec les remarques de l’auteure :
> 
> La chronologie est vaguement après la saison 10, mais sans chercher à résoudre le cliffhanger qui termine la saison, cela se déroule dans une période nébuleuse où tout est en quelque sorte retourné au statu quo de la chasse aux monstres classique. Le Monstre du « Pennsylvanian Pond » devait à l'origine être un hommage au film "The Raft" de Stephen King, mais je suis devenu paresseuse et j'ai tout simplement volé le monstre.

  
  
♥ ♥ ♥

  
  
"Attends, c'est ça?" interrompit Dean. "C'est tout?"  
  
Le sorcier s'arrêta au milieu de son monologue et roula des yeux. En temps que méchant stéréotypé, il lui manquait un petit quelque chose dans le domaine des menaces, même s'il se classait assez haut sur l'échelle des nuisances.  
  
L'affaire impliquait des sorts d'amour. _Beaucoup_ de sors d’amour. Certains sorts ont transformé les gens en joyeux enfants hippies amoureux de la nature et des fleurs. Certains ressemblaient un peu plus à des sorts de luxure et il y avait eu quelques cas particulièrement notables impliquant une indécence publique. Certaines personnes sont tombées amoureuses du prochain individu sur laquelle elles ont posé les yeux. Certaines personnes ont abandonné leur conjoint de longue date et se sont lancées dans des quêtes pour renouer avec leurs amours du primaire ou, dans un cas, un premier béguin en maternelle. Quelques personnes sont revenues à la normale après quelques instants et d'autres erraient toujours dans un état de gazouillements perpétuels quelques semaines plus tard. Fondamentalement, le mec-sorcier lançait tous les sorts d'amour qu'il savait, espérant simplement que l'un d'eux fonctionnerait pour ce dont il avait besoin, mais apparemment, aucun d'entre eux ne le faisait. **(1)**  
  
De plus, pour mémoire, Dean connaissait le mot "démoniste", mais chaque fois qu'il l'appelait "mec-sorcier", il affichait une bitch face _presque_ aussi satisfaisant que celle de Sam, ce qui valait le coût de se la jouer stupide.  
  
"Le véritable amour est étonnamment difficile à reproduire", souffla le sorcier, comme si Dean n'avait clairement pas compris à quel point sa vie était dure.  
  
"C’est probablement à cause de la partie _" vraie_ _"_ ", suggéra Dean. "Le nom implique en quelque sorte que tu ne puisses pas simplement simuler. As-tu essayé les rencontres en ligne?"  
  
"Pensez-vous honnêtement que—"  
  
"Alors qu'est-ce que la pierre du coeur _fait_ réellement une fois que vous l'avez chargée?" Demanda Sam, forçant le mec-sorcier à lever les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois pour cette interruption supplémentaire.  
  
L'homme soupira et répéta sans enthousiasme: "Ça va vaincre mes ennemis. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Ecoutez, je n'ai fait de mal à personne. Quelques personnes sont devenu un peu folles et d'autres un peu fougueuses, mais personne n'a rien fait activement contre sa volonté, donc je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une situation dans laquelle les chasseurs ont besoin de s'impliquer. D'accord? "  
  
"Mais vaincre comment? Vaincre" comme "les tuer"? " Demanda Sam.  
  
"Donc, si _nous_ étions capable de la charger, nous pourrions _vous_ vaincre?" Demanda Dean.  
  
"Non, pas tuer", dit le sorcier. "Juste une défaite. C'est supposé drainer votre ennemi de tout colère, toute rage. C'est le pouvoir de l'amour ..."  
  
À ce stade, il tenait la soi-disant "pierre du coeur" en l'air et cela ressemblait toujours à un rocher gris ennuyeux pour Dean. Elle avait à peu près la taille d’une balle de ping-pong, mais elle s’écrasait un peu à plat comme une bonne pierre à ricocher.  
  
"... vaincre le pouvoir de la haine!"  
  
Lorsque ni Sam ni Dean ne semblèrent impressionnés, il ajouta, frustré, "Je suis pratiquement un bon gars ici!"  
  
"Excepté la partie où vous avez ensorcelé une demi-ville dans une tentative infructueuse de trouver une petite amie", déclara Sam.  
  
"Hé, j'ai beaucoup de copines. D'accord? Beaucoup. J'ai dû embrasser vingt femmes à ce sujet. Cela n'a tout simplement pas marché. La légende est ... je pensais que c'était juste un peu hyperbolique, mais j'imagine qu’il faut vraiment toute cette merde de romance des livres de contes. "  
  
"Avez-vous essayé les hommes?" railla Sam. "Peut-être que tu es vraiment refoulé et que tu ne le comprends pas." Sam donna un coup d’œil étrange à Dean sans aucune raison alors qu'il disait ça. **(2)**  
  
Le commentaire leur valut un autre air renfrogné satisfaisant de la part du mec-sorcier, mais Dean sentit qu'ils ignoraient la partie importante et répéta sa question. "Si _nous_ pouvons la charger, pourrons-nous vaincre _nos_ ennemis?"  
  
Le mec sorcier acquiesça. "C’est aussi supposé être infiniment rechargeable."  
  
"Cool." Dean leva son arme. Il ne le visa pas. Il voulait juste rappeler au gars qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un rituel de baisers magiques pour que tout se passe bien. "Donne."  
  
Sam lui lança un regard étrange. "Tu as quelqu'un que je ne connais pas?"  
  
"Nous n'avons pas besoin de quelqu’un d'autre. Il a dit : tout ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est de deux personnes qui s'aiment vraiment. Nous l'avons."  
  
"Je ... je ne pense pas que c'est comme ça que ça marche," dit Sam. "Comme il l'a dit, tu peux prendre une grande partie comme une exagération, mais la légende met beaucoup d'emphase sur, tu sais, passion et âme sœur et liens indestructibles et ... d'accord, ouai, mais la _passion_ ..."

 

"La pierre du coeur ne peut être chargée que par un Baiser d’Amour Véritable", déclara le mec-sorcier de sa voix je-suis-sur-le point-de-commencer-à-monologuer. "Un amour pur et inébranlable, un amour entre deux personnes qui pourraient escalader des montagnes, aller en enfer l’une pour l’autre, qui pourraient ..."  
  
"Huh" Sam haussa les épaules. "D'accord, ça ne peux pas faire de mal d'essayer, nan?"  
  
Le mec sorcier se moqua et jeta la roche à Sam. "Très bien. Ridiculisez-vous. Si vous pouvez la faire fonctionner, elle est à vous. Mais quand vous aurez terminé d'échanger des germes avec votre frère et que cela ne fonctionnera toujours pas, c'est à moi et vous pourrez foutre le camp, deal ?"  
  
Sam tendit la pierre à Dean. Dean mit son arme dans son étui et plaça deux doigts sur la pierre. Les instructions ne mentionnaient pas s'ils devaient tous les deux la toucher ou non. Tout ce que disait la légende était que le couple s'embrassait "plus", "près" ou "avec" (traductions variées), mais il était préférable de se la jouer sûr.  
  
Ils se sont penchés et - bien que Dean ait pensé que ce serait gênant et avait à demi espéré avoir la bouche pleine de nez de Sasquatch - ils ont chacun penché la tête au bon endroit juste au bon moment pour éviter une collision nasale, puis leurs lèvres se pressèrent doucement dans un chaste baiser. **(3)**  
  
Quelque chose cassa et Sam et Dean ont tous deux reculé pour regardé la pierre qui était toujours grise et majoritairement ennuyeuse, sauf qu'il y avait maintenant une très petite fissure dont Dean était _presque_ sûr qu'elle n'était pas là auparavant et qui brillait d'une lumière légèrement violacée dont Dean était _définitivement_ sûr qu’elle n’était pas là avant.  
  
Le mec-sorcier avait l'air assez horrifié.  
  
"Alors, tu te sens vaincu?" demanda Dean.  
  
"Légèrement dégoûté, oui. Vaincu, non."  
  
"Nous devons probablement nous embrasser plus longtemps?" Suggéra Sam, bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'air totalement certain.  
  
"Vrai, comme si c'était probablement à un pour cent," dit Dean en hochant la tête.  
  
Sam et Dean se penchèrent pour un autre baiser malgré les protestations du sorcier. "Non, vous avez eu votre baiser et ça n’a pas suffit. Les rituels magiques ne sont pas comme brancher votre téléphone pour le recharger. Bravo à l'amour fraternel qui à suffit pour avoir une étincelle de cette chose, mais c'est tout. C’est fini. "  
  
La pierre ne réagit pas cette fois, mais Dean pouvait en quelque sorte imaginer qu'elle craquait un peu. Il garda ses lèvres serrées contre celles de Sam et jeta un coup d'œil à la pierre. Était-ce un peu plus brillant qu'avant? Sam déglutit et, si près de lui, Dean put réellement entendre le son humide derrière les lèvres sèches. C'était bizarre. Plus étrange, Dean se sentit obligé d'avaler aussi. Est-ce que sa bouche a toujours salivé comme ça? Combien de seaux de salive a-t-il avalés en une journée sans même y penser? La pierre vacilla quand une autre fissure apparut et, oui, elle était définitivement plus brillante maintenant.  
  
Dean ne pu pas s'empêcher de rompre le baiser pour jubiler face au sorcier. "Ça marche."  
  
"Félicitations. Un peu plus longtemps et vous aurez assez de puissance pour vaincre un cafard."  
  
Dean se retourna pour trouver Sam fronçant les sourcils devant la pierre. "Peut-être ..." dit Sam avant de se rétracter.  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"Ça marche. En quelque sorte. Mais peut-être."  
  
Dean leva juste les sourcils et attendit. Il se moquerait normalement de Sam à ce moment-là, mais il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à Mec-sorcier.  
  
"Peut-être _est_ -il juste question d’embrasser plus longtemps, mais peut-être s’agit-il d’embrasser _différemment_." Sam se lécha les lèvres. Peut-être une coïncidence. Peut-être la nervosité. Peut-être qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose à Dean.  
  
Dean fixa les lèvres de Sam et essaya de ne pas penser à ce que suggérait Sam. "Nous avons tous les deux des fusils. Est-ce que je peux juste lui tirer dessus? Ce serait beaucoup plus rapide si je lui tirais juste dessus. Ou tu pourrais lui tirer dessus. C'est à ton tour. S'il te plaît, tire lui dessus."

 

Sam fronça les sourcils devant la pierre dans sa main un moment de plus. "Nous combattons beaucoup de choses que les armes à feu ne peuvent pas tuer. Et ... imagine avoir une arme non mortelle. Nous pourrions sauver beaucoup plus de personnes si nous n'avions pas à nous soucier des dommages collatéraux."

 

"Ou du moins qui n’en tue pas autant," admit Dean.  
  
"Bien", dit Sam. "Nous pourrons toujours être _efficaces_ sans morts inutiles. Nous ne lui tirons _pas_ dessus."  
  
En fin de compte, ils lui ont tiré dessus.  
  
Ils ne voulaient pas vraiment et ce n'est même pas très élevé sur la liste des foirages des Winchester, mais alors qu'ils étaient distraits, le mec-sorcier tenta de saisir la pierre de la main de Sam et quand Dean le frappa au visage - ce qui était _totalement_ justifié à ce moment-là - le mec a essayé de les ensorceler et ils avaient suffisamment vu ce que les sors de ce type pouvait faire.  
  
Sa mort a mis fin à tous les sorts qui ne s'étaient pas déjà dissipés. La suite allaient occuper quelques avocats de divorce pendant un bon moment, mais _ça_ ce n'était pas leur problème.

  
  
♥ ♥ ♥

  
  
Sam avait coincé la pierre dans sa poche et Dean avait décidé qu'ils allaient l'oublier, mais quelques jours plus tard, il avait jeté un coup d'œil et Sam était en train de jouer avec dans la voiture. Ils étaient de retour dans leurs costumes pour une autre affaire - qui était probablement des loups-garous si tout ce qu'ils venaient de voir à la morgue était une indication - les mêmes costumes qu'ils avaient portés durant leur face à face avec le sorcier et Sam avait dû retrouver la pierre dans sa poche.  
  
"Elle brille toujours," remarqua Dean. "Tu penses qu'elle détient une charge indéfiniment?"  
  
"Probablement," dit Sam. "Nous avons vu des sorts en place depuis des centaines d’années se déclenchés. La magie n’est pas vraiment comme une vieille batterie."  
  
"Tu penses que c'est suffisant pour, euh, vaincre quoi que ce soit?"  
  
"Je ne voudrais pas parier ma vie là-dessus."  
  
"Nous devrions probablement le tester sur quelque chose avant de traquer ce loup", déclara Dean.  
  
"Tu veux l'utiliser contre les loups-garous?" Demanda Sam.  
  
"Si ça marche. Je veux dire, avec Garth et tous les autres, les loups-garous sont un peu comme ... ch’ai pas. Je me sens juste mal d’en tuer un si on n'y est pas obligés et les retomber craignent toujours. Si notre tueur est un Loup solitaire, je n’ai aucun problème à le sortir. Franchement, je n’ai pas de problème à m’en occuper, c’est un tueur, il tombe, mais s’il n’est pas un solitaire, nous pourrions avoir à nous occuper d’une meute en colère et se serais cool si nous avions quelque chose d'efficace contre eux en plus de l'argent, tu sais. "  
  
"Oui, oui. Je suis d'accord. Totalement."  
  
Mais le loup-garou s'est avéré être un solitaire après tout. Ils ont ensuite parlé à Garth et il a confirmé que personne ne chercherait à le venger. Garth ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais le sentiment général dans les cercles de loups était "bon débarra", donc tout allait bien.  
  
À un moment donné, Sam fourra la pierre dans la boîte à gants de l'Impala et ils l'oublièrent tous les deux ou du moins n'en parlèrent pas, ce que les Winchesters voulaient généralement dire quand ils disaient "oublier".

  
  
♥ ♥ ♥

  
  
Ils ont été arrêtés par un policier à un contrôle de vitesse dans une petite ville paumé. Dean n’avait même pas accéléré selon la définition de n’importe qu’elle personne rationnel, se contentant de rouler à une vitesse décontractée de 47km/h dans une zone à 45 lorsqu'il a franchi une petite colline et à vu une voiture de police qui attendait en bas à côté d'un panneau indiquant 25 km / h. Personne ne peut perdre une vingtaine de km/h en descente sans piler et il n’avait pas l’intention de faire cela à Baby. C’était le genre de chose que vous pourriez combattre devant un tribunal, si les Winchesters avaient les moyens de se présenter devant le tribunal, ce qu’ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas faire et en plus, ils ne payeraient pas l’amende (que Dean n’avait pas l’intention de payer _de toute façon_ ), c'était le _principe_ de la chose qui le touchait.  
  
"Sérieusement?" gronda Dean. "Sérieusement?"  
  
Sam cherchait leur licence et leur enregistrement (et s'assurait que leurs noms correspondaient) avant même que le policier ne sorte de sa voiture de patrouille.  
  
"Savez-vous à quelle vitesse vous alliez, fils?"  
  
Dean se hérissa au «fils». Le gars ne pouvait pas être d’un jour plus vieux que lui. Bon Dieu, il n'était peut-être pas plus âgé que Sammy.  
  
"Eh bien, _Officier_ , étant donné que je roulais en descente dans une zone à quarante-cinq avant votre petit piège de vitesse, je dirais qu'un peu au nord de ça serait une valeur sûre."  
  
Le flic se renfrogna. Sammy dit quelque chose en latin qu'il n'a pas tout à fait compris. Dean remarqua un éclair violet du coin de l'œil. Et puis le flic se mit à rire.  
  
"Ouais, quarante-sept. Je vais vous dire, j'apprécie un pilote qui connaît sa situation. Vous seriez surpris de voir combien de personnes n'ont aucune idée de la vitesse à laquelle elles allaient ou quelle est la limite." Le flic prit les papiers que Sammy était en train de passer devant Dean qui regardait la transaction avec un strabisme sceptique.  
  
"Tout est en ordre, officier?" demanda poliment Sam quand l'officier hésita.  
  
"Pas vraiment", dit l'homme. "C'est le problème avec ces satanés choses. Les dates disent que cela a été publié cette année, mais l'État ne les a pas imprimées sur du papier bleu depuis plus de trois ans maintenant."  
  
"Est-ce vrai", demanda Dean, calculant déjà mentalement le meilleur moment pour faire une pause pour régler ça.  
  
"Ouais. Vous devriez vous en occuper. Les couleurs actuelles sont un peu jaunes, juste un peu orangé, tu sais. Comment cette couleur s'appelle-t-elle? Nommée d'après une mauvaise herbe."  
  
"Pissenlit?" Demanda Dean, se sentant un peu décalé.  
  
"La verge d'or?" Suggéra Sam.

 

"La verge d’or, c’est ça. Celui qui l’a imprimé pour vous, n’a pas utilisé la bonne couleur. Vous devriez le refaire pour pas avoir de problèmes à l’avenir. Ca semble un peu suspect. . " Il leur rendit leurs papiers avec un clin d'œil.  
  
"Euh, la verge d'or, je note", dit Dean.  
  
"Vous semblez être de gentils gars alors je vais vous laisser partir avec un avertissement. Faites attention à votre vitesse en ville. De l'autre côté de la ville, gardez un œil sur un grand panneau publicitaire indiquant le marché aux puces. Il y a un collègue en dessous. Mais une fois que vous avez traversé la limite du comté, vous êtes prêt à pédaler jusqu'au sol. Le Sheriff aussi a une vision plutôt dépourvue de sens des limites de vitesse. "  
  
"Euh, merci."  
  
"Passez une bonne journée, les garçons."  
  
"Vous de même, officier!" répondit gaiement Sam alors qu'il s'éloignait.  
  
Le Policier s'éloigna et repartit d'où ils venaient, probablement pour retourner à sa place près du panneau signalant 25 km à l'heure et attendre le prochain étranger qui tomberait dans le piège.  
  
Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Sam. "Ça a marché."  
  
"Ouai," acquiesça Sam, tenant la pierre grise unie, "mais on dirait que c'était tout le jus qu'elle avait. Je suppose que nous devrons, euh, la recharger à nouveau."  
  
"Ouai," acquiesça Dean. "Bien sûr. Plus tard. Quand nous nous arrêterons pour la nuit, nous pourrons ..." Dean fit un vague signe puis répéta, "Plus tard."

 

  
♥ ♥ ♥

 

 

 **(1)** En Anglais il n’y a pas de masculin pour sorcière (witch), on dit démoniste (warlock) ou « witchy man ». Alors pour s’amuser (et le faire chier) Dean l’appel Witchy-dude. Je l’ai juste traduit littéralement.

 **(2)** Le vouvoiement et le tutoiement sont une vraie galère. Donc d’office Dean tutoie un peu près tout le monde et Sam reste poli au début mais change aussi rapidement. Dites moi si cela ne colle pas au perso à un moment donné.

 **(3)** Pour les rares l’ignorant, Sasquatch est un des surnoms de Sam et un autre nom du Bigfoot. Je ne traduirais aucun surnom, déjà parce que je pense que c’est inutile et ensuite par préférence personnelle. Jeféskejve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! J’espère que vous avez tous passez de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes ! Voici le second chapitre, le troisième n’est pas encore fini d’être traduit et avec les cours qui reprenne je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le poster. D’ici 2 semaines si tout va bien.  
> Merci pour vos Kudos, n’hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires c’est très motivant également.  
> Sur ce Enjoy !

 

♥ ♥ ♥

 

Il était inutile de faire traîner les choses, alors dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre du motel, Dean referma la porte et se retourna vivement sur Sam avant même qu'il n’eût le temps de poser leurs plats à emporter. Il tenait la tête du gosse à deux mains et se laissa aller à un baiser net et sec. Mais Sam n’était pas prêt lui et a commencé à dire quelque chose, alors sa bouche s’ouvrit à peine et pendant une fraction de seconde, une fraction seulement, il entra en contact avec sa langue avant que Sammy ne se mette à la page et le serra contre lui, bouche bien fermée.  
  
Le souvenir de la langue de Sam s'embrasa dans son esprit. C'était étrange, sauf pour la partie où ça ne l'était pas du tout. Le ressentit de la langue de Sam ne devrait pas être complètement différente de celle de quiconque. Il devrait avoir la nausée à cause des germes d'élan (1). Mais la partie vraiment choquante était à quel point il se sentait parfaitement normal.  
  
Sam le repoussa brutalement. "Mec! Préviens !"  
  
"Est-ce suffisant, tu crois?" demanda Dean.  
  
"Mon Dieu, tu es un crétin, Dean."  
  
"Quoi? Il faut faire ça rapidement. C'est juste plus gênant quand tu attends longtemps."  
  
"Pas aussi gênant que de devoir le faire deux fois parce que _la pierre est toujours dans la voiture!_ "  
  
"Pourquoi diable l'as-tu laissé dans la voiture?"  
  
Sam a juste agité les plats à emporter devant lui. "J'avais la nourriture! J'allais la prendre en retournant chercher mon sac! Jerk!"  
  
"Bitch," dit Dean. (2)  
  
Sam s'assit à la petite table et commença à sortir leurs hamburgers et leurs frites.  
  
"Euh, pierre?" Dit Dean en montrant la porte.  
  
"J'ai faim."  
  
"Pouvons-nous simplement en finir avant que tu contentes ton estomac ?"  
  
"J'ai besoin de virer ton goût de ma bouche," grommela Sam.  
  
"Ce que tu devras juste re-faire après que nous nous ré-embrassions !"  
  
Sam se figea et évita le regard de Dean et Dean dut admettre que c'était une chose étrange à crier à quelqu'un et c’était aussi la première fois que l’un d’eux utilisait le mot "embrassé" depuis qu'ils avaient acquis la pierre quelques semaines auparavant. Le _dire_ était presque plus étrange que de le _faire_.  
  
Dean grogna. "Bien! Je vais la chercher. Tu l'as laissé dans la boîte à gants?"  
  
Sam parvint à acquiescer tout en lui donnant le _est-tu-stupide_ regard.  
  
Alors qu'il passait la porte, Sam lui cria : "Et apporte mon sac pendant que tu y es !"  
  
♥ ♥ ♥  
  
Alors ils s'étaient embrassés une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci la pierre avait à peine sifflé et seules les plus petites lignes violettes étaient apparues et vous ne pouviez même pas dire qu'elle brillait du tout jusqu'à ce qu'ils éteignent la lumière pour la nuit, à ce point elle était comme une veilleuse, une veilleuse de jugement se moquant d'eux avec sa couleur violacée. Sam dit que c'était parce que Dean était un stroumph Grognon, sapant ainsi la véritable exigence en matière d'amour, et Dean dit que c'était parce que Sam avait le goût des frites ce qui était terriblement distrayant. (3)  
  
Vers quatre heures du matin, Dean se leva pour pisser et trouva un cafard dans la salle de bain parce que c'était exactement le genre de niveau de classe des motels dans lequel ils séjournaient. Se souvenant de la raillerie de la sorcière, il décida que le contrôle des nuisibles était une utilisation plus productive de la pierre qu'une veilleuse et ce n'était pas comme si le caillou avait assez de charge pour être vraiment bon à autre chose.  
  
Il retourna dans la pièce et attrapa la pierre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas les mots magiques.  
  
"Psst, Sam, mec, c’est quoi les mots?"  
  
Sam ne modifia même pas sa respiration, alors Dean essaya de lui jeter un oreiller. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de tirer son frère d'un sommeil profond. Le Gigantor avait tendance à se réveiller brusquement. Le jet d'oreiller incita au moins un léger reniflement, alors Dean essaya de nouveau. D’une voix chantante, il dit: "Sammy, oh, Sammy. Quels sont les mots magiques?"  
  
"S’tePlaif", marmonna Sam dans son oreiller.  
  
"Non, mec, pas 'le' mot magique. Les mots magiques pour faire fonctionner la pierre."  
  
"Biz."  
  
"Je sais que nous devons nous embrasser pour charger la pierre. Nous la rechargerons demain matin, promis. Mais quels sont les mots pour l'activer, pour vaincre un ennemi. Tu as dit quelque chose juste avant que le flic ne soit tout copain-copain. Ça sonnait comme «suave et compliqué», ce qui je l’admets est une excellente description de toi, mais cela sonne aussi davantage latinéin.  
  
"Biz é ca’in," dit Sam.  
  
"Câlin?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm."  
  
Dean abandonna Sam et regagna la salle de bain. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il pourrait au moins utiliser la pierre pour écraser le cafard.  
  
L’insecte s'était caché derrière les toilettes, il fallu donc quelques secondes à Dean pour le localiser. "Bien. Suave et compliqué. Non? Suave et compliqué! Suavium et complicatedium! Le pouvoir des câlins et des bisous vous oblige! Hocus pocus!"

 

Sam le traiterait plus tard d’idiot, mais la pierre elle-même ne semblait pas être si difficile en matière de grammaire latine, car elle vacilla et devena grise et lisse, toutes les fissures disparaissant. La blatte d'un autre côté ne disparu pas du tout. L’écraser impliquerait de ramper près des toilettes et de contourner la porcelaine et cette pensée ne faisait que rappeler à Dean pourquoi il s'était levé pour utiliser la salle de bains au départ. "D'accord, petit insecte. Tu restes juste là pendant que je vidange, mais dès que j'aurai fini, toi et moi aurons une petite conversation."  
  
Il a au moins eu le droit de pisser en paix, mais dès qu'il eu fini, le cafard grimpa sur le comptoir et resta juste assis au bord du lavabo de la salle de bain. S'il ne le savait pas mieux, il penserait qu’il le regardait dans l'expectative. Le problème logistique était que le cafard était maintenant entre lui et l'endroit où il avait posé la pierre.  
  
"D'accord alors. Plan B." Dean retourna dans la pièce principale et attrapa la chaussure de Sam, parce que si la chaussure de quelqu'un devait avoir des tripes d’insectes sur elle, ce ne serait pas la sienne. Mais quand il se retourna, le cafard était _juste là,_ sur le tapis du motel.  
  
"Mec, est-ce que tu m’suis?"  
  
Le cafard n'a pas hoché la tête, ne s'est pas moqué ni n’a fait aucune sorte de danse interprétative pour indiquer qu'il le comprenait, mais lorsqu'il arpenta expérimentalement la chambre du motel, ouaip, l’insecte le suivait assurément.  
  
"Oh, merde," dit finalement Dean. "Ce truc ne vainc pas tes ennemis. Ça en fait tes copains. Je ... je suis trop fatigué pour gérer cette merde maintenant. Reste juste en dehors de mes chaussures, d'accord?"  
  
Il eu un sommeil agité, plein de rêves étranges à propos de Sam. Baby avait également été transformé en ambulance, mais même Sam savait que c'était toujours Baby et qu'ils pouvaient dormir à l'arrière pendant que le cafard conduisait, ce qui était cool, mais c'était devenu étrange parce que le cafard continuait à mettre des chansons d'amour dans le magnétophone et ensuite il commençait à pleuvoir ou peut-être était-ce Sam sous la douche. Il y eut un bref moment où il se rendit compte consciemment qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à ouvrir les yeux et qu'il resterait éveillé, mais cela lui sembla trop d'effort, il se rendormit et ne se souvint plus de ses rêves. (4)  
  
Dean se réveilla quelque temps plus tard à l'odeur de café. "Si ce café que je sens est pour moi, je t'aimerai assez pour recharger cette pierre," dit Dean sans ouvrir les yeux.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec ?" Demanda Sam. "Je l'ai trouvée vide… drainée ? Peu importe. Dans la salle de bain quand je suis allé prendre une dou ... Merde, Dean, il y a un cafard sur l'oreiller juste à côté de ta tête!" Et le gros bâtard se mit à rire, bien que certes, de manière horrifié.  
  
"Il s'appelle Ralph," dit Dean en s'asseyant et en cherchant le café.  
  
Sam recula légèrement et teint le gobelet hors de portée de Dean. "Ralph?"  
  
"Mec, caféine-moi. Je ne peux pas avoir cette conversation sans caféine dans mon système."  
  
"Ralph?" Répéta Sam, en lui donnant le café avec hésitation.  
  
"Je devais l'appeler quelque chose. Si tu as une meilleure suggestion, je suis tout ouïe. Ralph, avec toutes ces antennes. Épate nous."  
  
"Dean, c'est quoi ce bordel?"  
  
"J'ai essayé d'utiliser notre presse-papiers brillant pour vaincre un cafard. Cela n'a pas fonctionné. Il m'aime bien maintenant."  
  
Ralph descendit du couvre-lit en direction de Sam.  
  
"Oh, regarde, je pense qu'il t'aime aussi. Le fait est que je ne peux pas écraser quelque chose qui me suit comme un chiot. Ça sonne tout simplement faux."  
  
"Tout à propos de ça sonne faux."  
  
"Tout ce qui concerne _l’entièreté_ de nos vies sonne faux", acquiesça Dean. "Mais nous voila."  
  
♥ ♥ ♥  
  
Ralph disparu peu de temps avant leur départ pour le petit déjeuner, ce qui était pratique car Dean ne pensait pas qu'un cafard les suivant dans un Diner sonnait très bien. Sam était frustré que son frère ne se souvienne pas de l’heure à laquelle il avait utilisé le sort, ils ne pouvaient donc pas être sûrs du temps qu'il avait fallu pour qu'il prenne fin.  
  
"Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu devrais utiliser un cafard comme point de repère de toute façon," dit Dean. "Et la pierre n'avait pas beaucoup de charge pour commencer."  
  
"Nous devrions la tester. S’assurer de bien comprendre comment elle fonctionne avant d’en avoir réellement besoin dans une situation de vie ou de mort." Sam écrivit quelque chose dans son cahier et Dean jeta un coup d'œil pour voir «Cafard à basse puissance = à suivre, 3-5 heures? » écrit en dessous de : "Humain (police, non-agressif) à puissance modérée = aimable / serviable, temps?" tous sous l'entête "Suavium et Complexus".  
  
"Ha! Le suavium était juste," dit Dean triomphalement. Il murmura plusieurs fois «complexus» dans un souffle pour s'en souvenir. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire de toute façon? Lisse et complexe? La pierre est lisse sans puissance et ensuite, elle se fissure de manière complexe lorsqu'elle se charge ..."  
  
Il s'est tu incapable de s’en convaincre lui-même. Ses rêveries avaient presque un sens, mais cela ne convenait pas. La connaissance du latin par Dean se limitait à la mémorisation et à la répétition de choses, mais s’était un peu effacée au fil des ans. "Ces mots, ce sont des noms, n'est-ce pas? C'est donc un complexe, certes, mais un lisse? C’est un adjectif. Qu'est-ce qu'un" lisse ?"

 

Sam n'a même pas levé les yeux de ses œufs, alors Dean sorti son téléphone et commença à chercher sur le Web.  
  
"Une douceur? Un suavium est une douceur ? Comme une pièce de bonbon?"  
  
"Ce serait la traduction de Hershey, oui", dit Sam avec un sourire narquois. "Une autre traduction de suavium est _baiser_ , Dean." (5)  
  
"Un baiser et un complexe," dit Dean avec un rire. "Raccord."  
  
"Complexus se réfère également à une connexion, un enlacement, une étreinte ..."  
  
"Un câlin," répéta Dean. "Le sort est juste du latin fantasque pour un bisou et un câlin."  
  
"En gros, oui."  
  
"Par la force des câlins et des bisous", marmonna Dean, glissant la dernière bouchée de ses pancakes dans la flaque de sirop de son assiette.  
  
Sam leva les yeux et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais à la place, il se contenta de regarder Dean avec amusement tout en léchant le sirop de sa fourchette.  
  
"Quoi?" demanda Dean.  
  
"Donc, j'ai une liste de quelques possible lieux hantés à vérifier. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que la pierre fonctionne contre un spectre, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Garth a donné quelques infos sur un nid de vampire dans l'Ohio, qui est sur la route d’une rumeur d’un monstre du lac en Pennsylvanie ".  
  
"Monstre de lac Pennsylvanien?"  
  
"C'est ce qu'il a dit. De toute façon, ce sont tous des trucs de bas niveau. Garth allait l'attribuer à des chasseurs moins expérimentés, mais j'ai dit que nous nous en occuperions. Ce sont tous de bons cas pour tester la pierre sans nous mettre nous-mêmes trop en danger. "  
  
"Ça a l'air bien. Dit-moi simplement dans quel direction diriger la voiture et nous sommes en route."  
  
Dean paya l'addition et, du coin de l'œil, il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu Sam utiliser un baume à lèvres, ce qui le fit se sentir un peu mal d’avoir fait une blague sur les lèvres gercées plus tôt car en réalité elles n'étaient pas si mal.  
  
Dans l'Impala, il a mis les clés dans le contact, mais ne démarra pas immédiatement la voiture. "Alors ... euh ... juste au cas où nous serions stoppé ou quelque chose d’autre en chemin ... tu l'as ?"  
  
Sam sortit la pierre pour la montrer à Dean - plate, grise et ennuyeuse comme d'habitude - et la remit dans la poche de sa chemise. Puis il s'est léché les lèvres, ce qui a poussé Dean à faire de même par réflexe alors même qu'il pensait, _Mec, arrête de faire ça_ , puis ils se sont penchés l'un vers l'autre. Être assit l'un à côté de l'autre dans la voiture rendait l'angle un peu gênant et Dean tendit la main pour toucher le visage de Sam, juste pour stabiliser sa cible, et les narines de Sam s'ouvrirent alors qu'il se préparait au face à face.  
  
"Pour mémoire," dit Dean, ne sachant pas très bien s'il disait cela pour la pierre, pour Sam ou pour lui-même, "je t'aime vraiment même si parfois tu es un imbécile."  
  
"Je t'aime aussi, même si tu es un imbécile _la plupart du temps_ ," dit Sam.  
  
"Ferme là et embrasses-moi."  
  
Sam riait encore quand il l'embrassa. Son frère avait le goût du baume à lèvres à la cerise et sentait le shampooing à la vanille qu'il utilisait et Dean se mit à rire aussi de sorte qu’ils ne s’embrassaient pas autant qu'ils ne se soufflaient dans le visage avec un contact intermittent de lèvre.   
Sam se détacha quand son rire devint trop fort et Dean dut admettre lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas reprendre son souffle.  
  
"Mec," dit Sam en s'essuyant les yeux. "On craint vraiment pour ça."  
  
"Vérifie la pierre. Ça doit au moins compter pour quelque chose."  
  
Sam tira la pierre de sa poche et elle avait plus de fissures que jamais auparavant et les fissures brillaient d'un violet éclatant.  
  
"Huh" Sam tendit la pierre à Dean pour qu’il puisse l'inspecter de plus près.  
  
Dean avait à peu près laissé Sam s'occuper de la pierre jusqu'à maintenant, donc il ne l'avait jamais vraiment examinée attentivement. Alors qu'il la retournait dans sa main, il réalisa que les lignes violettes brillantes n’étaient pas des fissures. Plutôt que des crevasses, elles étaient gonflées comme des veines.  
  
"J'imagine que c'est bon pour quelqu'un" dit Dean et Sam sembla un peu surpris. "Mec, mate ça. Elle devient violette et nerveuse quand elle est excité."  
  
"Sérieusement, Dean, tu as douze ans?"  
  
"Est-ce juste moi ou est-ce qu’elle a aussi grossie un peu?"  
  
"Des fantômes, Dean. Interstate. Est. Par là."

 

Sam ramassa la pierre et la mit dans sa poche et, alors que Dean conduisait l'Impala sur la route, Sam sortait son carnet et griffonnait quelque chose d'autre.  
  
Dean se demanda s'il y avait une autre page là-bas avec des notes comme "frites + argumenter = charge minimale" et "baume à lèvres cerise + déclarations d'amour = charge maximum". S'ils voulaient expérimenter le pouvoir de la pierre, cela signifiait-il qu'ils devaient aussi expérimenter le baiser? La pensée fit faire à son estomac un petit tour bizarre.

_♥ ♥ ♥_

 

(1) L’un des surnoms de Sam (et Jared l’acteur qui joue Sam) est « Moose », ce qui veut dire Élan. Il est très grand et la série est tournée au Canada, donc la comparaison fait sens.

(2) Je ne sais pas si vous regarder la série en français ou en VO, pour moi ça a toujours été la deuxième option, donc je ne sais pas comment ils se surnomment respectivement en FR mais en anglais il s’agit de « jerk & bitch ». Crétin, connard ou abrutie et Bitch vous vous en doutez c’est salope.

(3) J’ai remplacé l’expression par une référence que tout le monde connait car l’original était intraduisible. « Mr. Crankypants » est une personne qui porte un pantalon serré qui le rend irascible, et plus il est serré plus il le devient… je crois.

(4) Même remarque que pour le (2), Baby c’est l’Impala.

(5) Hershey est une entreprise de bonbon.

(6) Interstate est le nom des autoroutes traversants les état Unis.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici enfin la suite ! Désolé pour la longue attente, j'ai été pas mal occupé par la fin d'année (qui marque aussi la fin de mes études). Maintenant que je suis libre, et que je m'accorde quelques semaines de vacances, je vais pouvoir me remettre au boulot !
> 
> Merci a ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un com, ça fait plaisir et c'est motivant ^^
> 
> Sur ce Bonne Lecture

La pierre n'a pas marché sur les fantômes aussi bien qu'ils l'auraient espéré, mais le fait que ça est fonctionné était plutôt cool. Ca n’arrêta pas un esprit vengeur en Arkansas, mais ça sembla l’affaiblir considérablement. Un fantôme en Louisiane a complètement disparu, mais cet esprit avait plutôt été traînant-en-suspension-dans-le-coin-de-manière-morose que hantant-de-manière-effrayante au départ. Au Mississippi, ils ont réglé le problème du poltergeist, passant d’une rage violente à des portes claquant bêtement. Dans les trois cas, cela leur a donné suffisamment de temps pour exorciser l'esprit en question. L’effet sembla s’être dissipé vers la fin avec le poltergeist et ce n’était que vingt minutes plus tard, mais la pierre avait une charge assez faible cette fois là et les poltergeists n’étaient manifestement pas aussi influençable que les cafards.

Charger la pierre semblait la clé, mais ils étaient quand même assez incohérents dans leurs résultats. Ils n'avaient pas pu reproduire la lueur brillante qu'ils avaient généré dans le parking du restaurant. À un moment donné (avant d'affronter le poltergeist), Sam avait même programmé une minuterie et ils avaient studieusement serrés leurs lèvres pendant cinq minutes atrocement étranges mais avaient à peine eu mieux que la lueur la plus sombre.

La pierre cessa de craquer pendant qu'elle se chargeait. Donc, s'il avait les yeux fermés - ce qu'il avait essayé plusieurs fois pour tenter de se concentrer - Dean ne pouvait même pas dire si cela fonctionnait ou non. Sam a théorisé que le craquement était du à la pierre sortant d'un long état de sommeil.

Le voyage vers les vampires au nord se déroulait sans incident et ils étaient encore à une demi-journée de route lorsque Dean annonça: "Nous devrions nous saouler."

"Bien sûr, Dean," dit Sam, avec ce que Dean estimait être un ton condescendant. "Après avoir nettoyé le nid de vamp, nous pourrons célébrer avec un bon vieux whisky."

"Non," dit Dean. "Avant. Cette pierre est à peine brillante. Nous devons la charger correctement avant d'affronter un nid de vamp, ce qui signifie que nous devons être très saouls."

Sam ne discuta pas et aida même à rechercher un motel adjacent à un bar afin qu'ils puissent se bourré la gueule sans avoir à se préoccupé d’où ils échoueraient par la suite.

Dean commanda des shots de whisky et en avala deux à la suite, pendant que Sam sirotait un rhum coca. "Mec, je me fiche que tu boives du rhum, mais des shots, sérieusement, des shots ? »  
« Le but est de se saouler, tu ne veux pas le diluer avec du coca."

"Ecoute, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise de se mettre mal en public, d'accord? Je pense pas qu’on devraient tout les deux baisser notre garde comme ça en même temps. Si tu veux te soualer, d'accord, mais je vais garder ma tête suffisamment claire pour que nous puissions rentrer au motel en toute sécurité. "

"Alors, tu es comme le Sam désigné ? Tu t’fous de moi, n'est-ce pas?" (1)

Sam lui lança ‘une-sorte-de-regard-noir’ et il lui rendit ‘une-sorte-de-regard-noir’ en retour. Son frère eut un autre rhum coca alors qu'il commandait plus de shots.

"Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas de table de billard", songea Dean. "Le billard est toujours un bon moyen de débuter une bagarre de bar."

"Tu veux commencer une bagarre de bar?" Demanda Sam.

"Ouais. Sam, nous avons des résultats sur trois fantômes, un humain et un cafard. Et ont sait même pas ce qui est arrivé avec ce flic. Pour autant qu’on sache, il pourrait en être sorti et prêt à nous tuer dix minutes plus tard. Je dis que nous devrions le tester une nouvelle fois avant de faire face à un nid de vamp. "

Sam tira la pierre juste assez loin de sa poche pour que Dean puisse voir la surface lisse et grise. "Tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle nous nous saoulons en premier lieu? Commencer un combat maintenant ne nous donnera pas l'occasion de tester la pierre."

Dean balança sa chaise autour de la table pour s'asseoir à côté de Sam puis l'entraîna dans un baiser. C'était un peu plus bâclé que d'habitude parce que le whisky commençait à entrer en jeu et que Sam avait un goût de rhum, ce qui était un bon changement et Dean eu un peu le vertige, mais c'était probablement aussi le whisky.

Quand il s’éloigna, Sam avait toujours les yeux fermés et il se lécha les lèvres avant d'ouvrir ses yeux et de le regarder. Il y avait quelque chose dans le visage de Sam sur lequel Dean ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt, mais c'était comme une victoire. En outre, sa poche était rougeoyante.

"Ta poche brille," dit-il à Sam fièrement.

Sam baissa les yeux et plaça sa main sur le haut de la poche de sa chemise. Ils regardèrent tous les deux aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué et Dean vit un groupe de gars au tableau de fléchettes qui ricanait d’eux.

"Oh, regarde, ont peut peut-être commencer une bagarre," dit Dean. "Salut les gars!"

"Dean, non," dit Sam, s'empressant de cacher la pierre dans un endroit moins visible.

Dean ignora Sam et se dirigea directement vers les gars du jeu de fléchettes. "Combien vous pariez que mon garçon, Sam ici, peut tous vous battre aux fléchettes?"

Il s'est avéré plus difficile de se battre au bar que Dean ne s'y attendait. Sam était assez habile aux fléchettes pour remporter la plupart des manches, mais pas assez pour que quiconque se sente trompé. De toute façon, aucun des gars n’étaient tenté de parier plus qu'ils ne pourraient confortablement perdre.

Dean a même essayé d'inciter les ricanements en attrapant le cul de Sam à plusieurs reprises et en l'appelant chéri (2), mais cela ennuyait davantage Sam que les gars, qui semblaient en fait faire des efforts pour ne pas en faire tout un plat.

"Oh, et puis merde," finit-il par dire à Sam. "Nous devons trouver un bar plus bruyant. Un bar avec des gangs de motards, des skinheads ou autres conneries."

"Ou on pourrait juste appeler ça une nuit tranquille."

"Tu es tellement ennuyant."

"Allez, 'chéri'. Il est temps de te mettre au lit," dit Sam en le dirigeant vers la sortie.

"Je me demande ce que ça, ça ferait à la pierre," dit Dean avec un rire.

"Quoi?!"

"Tellement ennuyeux", répéta Dean, alors que Sam le traînait sur le parking.

"Mec, combien t’en as bu quand je regardais pas?!"

"Je ne suis pas saoul! S'te plaît, tu m'as vu boire. Ca? C'est à peine avoir la tête qui tourne. À peine."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu si bizarre?" Demanda Sam.

"Je ne suis pas bizarre. Cette situation est bizarre. Tes cheveux sont bizarres."

Sam soupira et se dirigea vers le motel en traversant le parking. Dean suivit, se sentant vaguement agacé et souhaitant avoir croisé un magasin d'alcools afin qu'ils puissent se saouler réellement.

Dès qu'il fut dans la pièce, Sam demanda, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par mes cheveux sont bizarres?"

"Est-ce que j’ai blessé tes sentiments?"

"Oh, tais-toi. Peu importe."

"Tes cheveux sont jolis," dit Dean. D'accord, il était peut-être vraiment un peu saoul parce que c'était l'une de ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de dire à haute voix. "Comme étrangement jolis et je sais que je m'en moque, mais c'est parce que c'est ... c'est jolis et ..."

Il a en quelque sorte manqué de mots et tendit juste la main et caressa les cheveux de Sam.

"Oh mon Dieu," rigola Sam. "Je ne te laisserai jamais oublier ça."

"Je, euh, vais aller me doucher avant de dire autre chose de stupide."

"Bon plan."

Et sans vraiment y penser, Dean releva la tête et embrassa Sam sur les lèvres, un rapide petit bisou au revoir alors qu’il quittait la pièce. Brillant, Winchester, pensa-t-il. C'était tellement mieux que de dire quelque chose de stupide. Imbécile.

Sam faisait semblant de dormir quand il sortit de la douche, ce pour quoi il décida juste d'être reconnaissant.

Dans la matinée, Sam lui apporta de la nourriture grasse pour gueule de bois et du café et ne mentionna pas la veille, du moins pas avant que Dean n'eut fini de manger. Et puis il ne le mentionna pas exactement, il tira simplement la pierre de sa poche et la tordit entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que Dean le remarque.

"Est-ce que c'est la même pierre?" Demanda Dean, connaissant la réponse, mais ayant le sentiment qu'il devait quand même poser la stupide question.

"Ouaip."

"C'est bleu."

"Ouaip."

"C'était violet la nuit dernière."

"Ouaip."

"Comment...?"

"Je pense que tu as nivelé le problème avec ce second baiser," dit Sam.

Les sourcils de Sam ajoutèrent un non-dit, tu veux en parler? Et la réponse à cela était, bordel, non.

La pierre avait deux fois plus de veines que ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent et elles étaient toutes bleues, d'un bleu légèrement violacé, mais définitivement bleu. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû aux veines saillantes du côté, mais, plaisanterie mis a part, cela semblait vraiment plus gros.

"On dirait qu’on va botter quelque culs vampiriques," dit Dean avec un sourire forcé.

"Ouaip."

"Juste, tu sais, demain quand je pourrai me battre sans vomir sur personne."

"Ouaip."

♥ ♥ ♥

Avec le recul, ils auraient vraiment dû trouver un lieu de rendez-vous pour motards et tester la pierre dans un bar avant de s’attaquer à un nid de vampire. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas gérer un nid de vampire sans la pierre, du tout. Ils l'avaient certainement déjà fait et pourraient le faire à nouveau. Mais ils s’attendaient en quelque sorte à ce que la pierre leur confère un avantage supplémentaire et n’avaient pas compté sur sa grande faiblesse, une faiblesse qu’une bonne bagarre leur aurait montré immédiatement.

Ils sont entrés avec des machettes et ont décapité les deux vigies sans aucun problème. Ils ont même localisé une victime et l'ont libéré avant que quiconque ne sonne l'alarme, mais le gars avait été trop sucé pour pouvoir sortir seul et c'est alors que tous les vampires de l'endroit (treize restant d’après le compte de Dean) se sont soudainement attaqués à eux.

"Suavium et complexus!" Cria Sam et la pierre brilla d'un violet bleuâtre.

Et au moins douze vampires ont continué à venir à eux. Sam et Dean étaient si occupés à éviter les crocs qu'au début, Dean n'avait même pas remarqué le treizième vampire dans la pagaille jusqu'à ce qu’il libère Sam au moment même où il était sur le point de se faire mordre.  
"Les gars! Calmez vous ! Je suis sûr que nous pourrons résoudre ce problème", dit le vampire alors que ses compagnons de nid se préparaient à les tuer.

Les autres vampires furent momentanément distraits par cette tournure des événements et Dean prit la tête de l'un d'eux et Sam en eu une autre. Les chances étaient donc de deux-à-onze. Sauf qu'elles étaient plus réellement à trois-contre-dix… plutôt trois-à-neuf alors que le copain-vamp déchirait la tête d'un autre vampire avant que Dean puisse finir de compter leurs chances. Et c’étaient des chiffres qu’ils pouvaient manipuler, donc sur une période relativement courte, il ne restait plus que trois personnes debout.

"Alors," dit le pote-vamp, "vous voulez vous faire un film ou quelque chose du genre?"

"Euh ..." Dean fit signe à Sam avec sa machette, un non-dit, devrions-nous le tuer? mais Sam secoua la tête.

"Nous avons des chaînes gratuites HBO et A la Demande au motel", a déclaré Sam.

"Vrai," dit Dean. "As-tu rattrapé Game of Thrones?"

Le vampire a même transporté lui-même la victime sauvée et a aidé à le déposer aux urgences avant de retourner au motel.

En fait, Poto-vamp n'avait encore vu aucun Game of Thrones, mais était plus qu'heureux d’arranger ça. C'était plutôt surréaliste, d'autant plus qu'il l'appréciait tellement et insistait pour encourager les zombies et les Marcheurs Blancs.

Mais Sam n'arrêtait pas de repousser la suggestion chaque fois que Dean voulait le tuer, car il voulait voir combien de temps il faudrait au sortilège (le plus puissant à ce jour) pour disparaître d'un vampire.

La réponse s’est avérée être un épisode et demi, quand il s’est soudainement jeté sur Dean. Sam dut prendre sa tête.

Dean se donna un moment pour reprendre son souffle et redescendre de l'adrénaline avant d'annoncer, "Nous allons commencer une bagarre dans un bar avant même de penser à nous attaquer au monstre de l'étang."

"D'accord. Absolument."

♥ ♥ ♥

Ils ont rechargé la pierre presque immédiatement. Dean ne voulait pas l'admettre à Sam, mais il était toujours un peu tremblant après tant de quasi-ratés dans une chasse. Et quand Dean avait peur, il réorientait toujours l'émotion sous forme de colère. Alors, il a eu quelques grincheux je-vous-l'avais-dit, mais Sam n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser entre les baisers, ce qui les rendaient très insatisfaisant. L'émotion par défaut de Sam était la culpabilité et le mec devait la court-circuiter.

"Je vais bien. Ecoute, allons juste nous laver et sortons d'ici."

Et ils s'étaient douchés tous les deux. Pas tous les deux sous la douche en même temps, mais tous les deux dans la salle de bain, discutant à travers le rideau de douche, planifiant la prochaine chasse et le prochain exercice d'entraînement et discutant de ce qu'il faut faire avec le cadavre décapité étendu sur le lit de Dean.

C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait mille fois et cela n'avait jamais semblé étrange auparavant. Enfer, sa queue s’était même déjà réveillée sous la douche avec Sam à quelques mètres de distance, lui demandant s'ils devaient rester sur les petites routes ou risquer l’Interstate pour aller plus vite à la prochaine chasse. Quand ils en avaient eu le temps, Dean n'avait même jamais eu peur de dire à Sam qu'il était sur le point de s'en branler une et c’était le choix de Sam de rester ou non. Il n'est jamais resté. Il disait toujours quelques chose à propos de Dean étant dégoûtant ou rustre et, généralement, Dean gueulait en retour qu'il ne serait pas aussi grincheux s'il prenait son pied plus souvent.

Ca n’avait jamais été bizarre.

Seulement maintenant ça l’était.

Parce qu'entre le moment de se laver le visage et de sauter dans la douche pour un bon lavage, Sam et lui s'embrassaient.

Parce qu'à cet instant précis, Sam parlait de s'embrasser.

Parce que Sam était un peu obsédé par le fait que la pierre n'était encore que pourpre et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à la rendre bleue.

Parce que Sam avait cessé d’insinuer et finissait maintenant par dire, "Peut-être devrions-nous essayer une petite action de la langue?"

Parce que la bite de Dean était au garde-à-vous et hurlait Embrasse ça! et une petite voix perverse a l’arrière du cerveau reptilien de Dean était d’accord avec elle.

Donc, pour la première fois depuis des années, Dean était embarrassé par ses propres fonctions corporelles. Dean n'avait que deux réglages quand les érections étaient concernées: il était enthousiaste ou il les ignorait. (Dean pouvait ignorer les côtes fêlées, les poignets foulés et les blessures occasionnées par un coup de couteau. Ignorer une erreur gênante n'était pas si difficile.) Être gêné était comme retourner à la puberté. L'embarras n'était pas une option.

"Mec, n'ose pas utiliser toute l'eau chaude avant mon tour."

L'enthousiasme n'était également pas une option.

Dean ferma l'eau et chercha une serviette. Normalement, il ne perdrait pas beaucoup d’efforts en modestie, prenant le temps de s’égoutter un peu avant de s’essuyer. La serviette de motel bon marché atteignait à peine sa taille, mais cela lui donnait au moins l'excuse de garder la main devant son entrejambe, donnant l'impression que c'était comme s'il tenait la serviette en place, plutôt que de maintenir son érection en place.

"La douche est toute à toi, Bitch," dit Dean, aussi léger qu'il le put, essayant de dépasser Sam rapidement.

Mais, putain, Sam était apparemment prêt à mettre à l'épreuve sa théorie de l'action de la langue, car il avait la pierre dans sa main et il s'est mis sur la route de Dean et a commencé à baisser la tête.

"Pas maintenant, Sam," dit Dean et cette fois, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'empêcher le tremblement de sa voix.

Sam n'était pas stupide. Il sursauta et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'endroit où la main de Dean avait été enfoncée dans la serviette. "Oh."

"Plus tard," dit Dean.

"Plus tard," acquiesça Sam.

Dean se sauva dans la chambre du motel pendant que Sam prenait sa douche, car à ce moment-là, il préférait être avec un vampire décapité que de rester dans une salle de bain humide avec son frère.

Il s'habilla, attrapa un sac dans la voiture comme moyen de vérifier la zone et jura bruyamment lorsqu'il confirma la présence de caméra de police qui faisait face au parking. Maudites caméras de sécurité qui surgissaient partout. Du côté des points positifs, tant d’images de sécurité signifiaient que très peu de choses étaient réellement examinées, mais ils ne pouvaient certainement pas laisser un corps dans la pièce.

Il fouilla dans le coffre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une bouteille de bière vide, un rouleau de ruban adhésif et le sweet à capuche le plus laid de Sam. Au moment où Sam était sorti de la douche, poto-vamp était prêt pour les caméras.

"Merde, Dean! J'aimais ce sweat!"

"Je t'en achèterai un nouveau."

"Sérieusement, mec."

"Nous avons une caméra de police juste là. Nous devons faire marcher Bernie pour le faire sortir. C'est le seul moyen."

Sam soupira une fois de plus avant d'admettre, "D'accord, la bouteille de bière à la main est bien pensé."

"Merci."

"A quel point sa tête est-elle sécurisé ?"

"J'ai bouclé le ruban adhésif sous ses aisselles avant de lui mettre le sweat à capuche. Ca devrait être solide. Tu sais, plus ou moins. Ne le secoue pas trop."

Cela fonctionnât à merveille et Dean était presque un peu déçu que personne ne passât tandis qu’ils aidait à « marcher » leur "ami saoul" vers la voiture et il en dit autant à Sam tandis qu'ils partaient. "As-tu déjà eu l'impression que nous jouons juste Hamlet devant un théâtre vide? Comme, c'était une performance brillante ici ! Est-ce que nous recevons des applaudissements? Où est notre coup de rideau?"

Sam lui offrit un lent applaudissement sarcastique. "Considère cela comme une répétition générale. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce n'est probablement pas la dernière fois que nous pourrions utiliser cette astuce."

Ils ont trouvé un endroit dans les bois où ils ont brûlé le corps. Ils dormirent dans la voiture alors que le feu couvait et Sam se plaignit du fait que tant de Febreze n'était probablement pas bon pour les poumons, mais ils s'accordèrent à dire que c'était mieux que la puanteur cadavérique. Dans la matinée, ils ont enterré ce qui restait et sont partis pour leur prochaine quête, qui était une laverie automatique. Le monstre de l'étang pourrait attendre.

Ils ont chopé un bon plan avec une air de camion, un vrai arrêt de camion authentique devant Dieu (3)- le genre avec un restaurant et un dépanneur avec autant d'allées dédiées aux pièces automobiles que pour la malbouffe - avec une laverie à l'arrière et une douche à jetons vers les escaliers. Dean n'avait pas vu de douche à pièces depuis leurs enfances, quelque part dans l'est du pays. Maintenant qu'il y pense, cela pourrait être le même endroit, bien que le prix ait évidemment augmenté. Il se souvint d'avoir ramassé de la monnaie et mis le petit Sam debout devant lui pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux laver la crasse pour cinquante cents. Maintenant, vous deviez acheter un jeton à la caisse pour cinq dollars et, sûr comme l’enfer, il n'aurait jamais payé autant à cette époque. Pour cinq dollars, il aurait emmené Sam derrière la maison de quelqu'un et l’aurait lavé avec un tuyau d'arrosage.

Le caissier leur suggéra d'acheter chacun des jetons supplémentaires et promit de rembourser tout ce qu'ils n'utilisaient pas. "L'eau s'arrête dès que le temps est écoulé. Vous ne voulez pas revenir ici avec une tête pleine de shampoing ayant besoin d’acheter un autre jeton. C'est arrivé."

Ils ont accepté, mais Dean était toujours déterminé à ne pas utiliser les jetons supplémentaires simplement sur le principe de la chose. Ils auraient pu simplement avoir une autre chambre de motel et il aurait pu prendre une douche aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Il était opposé à l'idée même de douches chronométrées.

Ils se sont tous d'abord vêtus de vêtements propres, ce qui était étrange, mais ils voulaient s'assurer de bien nettoyer la fumée des vêtements qu'ils avaient portés la nuit dernière. Ils ont rempli trois machines à laver- ils auraient pu enfiler tous leurs vêtements dans une, mais Sam a suggéré que c'était une bonne occasion de se débarrasser de la puanteur de leurs sacs de couchage également - puis ils se sont dirigés vers la douche. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une rangée de portes et Dean était de plus en plus convaincu que c'était l'endroit où ils furent des décennies auparavant. Chaque porte comportait un petit signe indiquant "occupé" ou "vacant" et il savait, avant de regarder, que l’indication était fixée à un boulon coulissant, de sorte que le mot correct soit visible, selon que la porte soit verrouillée ou non.

Il y avait trois postes vacants à la suite, mais deux hommes ont franchi la porte du milieu et le "poste vacant" est devenu "occupé" au son de la serrure verrouillé.

Sam rit sous cape et leva un sourcil lorsque Dean jeta un coup d'œil. Sam choisit la porte la plus proche et Dean resta là un moment juste à regarder la porte fermé et verrouillé devant lui. Le cerveau de Dean était à une demi-seconde derrière la blague. Deux hommes, une douche, bien. Pas pour économiser de l'argent de poche ou l'eau.

Il prit la porte d'à côté et réfléchit au nombre de fois où il avait dû voir cela se produire lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Un relais routier était deux mondes différents en un. C'était une Amérique conservatrice, des cols bleus craignant Dieu, des retraités qui passaient dans leurs véhicules de camping et des mini-fourgonnettes remplies de familles se rendant dans des parcs d'attractions. Et c'étaient des trafics de drogue et de prostitution ou juste des rapports sexuels libres, mais le genre où les gens ne se donnaient pas la peine d'échanger des noms ou des numéros de téléphone.

Dean a été élevé dans ce monde et n'a jamais vraiment remarqué que parfois, c'étaient les mêmes rednecks machistes qui enseignaient à Dean comment "être un homme" et qui, aussi, se glissaient ensemble dans l'arrière-salle pour faire de vagues choses "pour adultes". Et au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, Dean avait découvert les drogues, les prostituées et tout le reste, mais pendant longtemps, il avait simplement supposé qu'il y avait plus de femmes dans l'arrière-salle que ce qu’il avait vraiment prit en compte.

Il n'y avait pas eu de révélation choquante. Au fil du temps, il en a progressivement pris de plus en plus conscience jusqu'à ce qu'il sache en quelque sorte sans savoir comment il savait. La règle la plus importante était de ne pas en parler. Dans la lumière brillante du restaurant en face de vous, vous agissiez comme un homme et si un autre gars ne pouvait pas boire son café noir, vous l'appeliez "fillette" et peu importait qui avait sucé la bite de qui plus tôt.

Dean se déshabilla et mit du gel douche sous ses aisselles avant même de placer le jeton pour ouvrir l'eau. Pas la peine de gaspiller de l'eau avant qu'il en ait besoin. Une voix dans sa tête lui murmura que le gel douche était girly, mais il était plus facile à emballer que des pains de savon, car vous pouviez rapidement essuyer le tube, le ranger dans votre sac et partir. Lui et Sam en utilisaient tous les deux. Au moins, Dean avait un tube labellisé gel douche. Sam utilisait une sorte de connerie dans une bouteille qui disait "lavage corporel" et qui devait être destiné aux filles.

Il tira une autre quantité de gel et, évitant soigneusement son urètre, car c'était une erreur que Dean ne ferait qu'une fois dans sa vie, l'étendit sur ses régions inférieures, principalement pour d’honnêtes raisons d'hygiène. Dormir dans la voiture l'avait laissé en sueur et dégoûtant. Cela faisait du bien cependant et il était frustré et Sam était en sécurité à deux portes, donc il allait certainement en profiter.

Oh, mon Dieu, il pouvait les entendre. Pas la gifle des corps - bien que son imagination n'ait aucune difficulté à combler ce détail - mais les gémissements et les grognements indéniables de deux hommes déterminés à se rendre mutuellement (ou du moins eux-mêmes) heureux.

Il était impossible de ne pas suivre la cadence, sa main manipulait sa bite au rythme des grognements et bientôt son souffle sortait à la même allure. Ok, un peu bizarre de partager son temps intime avec deux complets inconnus, mais c'était mieux que Sam entrain de parler de level up la pierre avec la langue.

Dieu, Sammy. Sammy voulait toujours essayer le touché de langue, volontairement, pas seulement par accident. Sammy était dans l'autre douche de l'autre côté de ces gars. Sammy écoutait ce même porno audio en direct.

Sammy se branlait-il aussi ? La main de Sammy suivait-elle exactement le même rythme que la sienne à ce moment précis? Sammy était-il en train de caresser sa propre bite en pensant échanger sa salive avec son frère? Merde.

Le secret pour venir rapidement - ce n’était évidemment pas toujours le but, mais vu le style de vie de Dean, trop souvent c’était le but - était de ne pas se demander d’où venaient les images de la banque fessée. Sam pouvait se moquer de lui pour ça, mais il préférait le porno cartoon fétiche pour une raison. Les filles de bandes dessinées aux oreilles de renard ne lui déclenchaient aucune association réelle. Aucune culpabilité. Pas de nostalgie aurait-pu-se-produire. Aucun bagage que ce soit. Juste des seins sans gravité et des orifices éternellement lubrifiés. Mais cette fois-ci, l'image dans sa tête était charnue et réelle et avait besoin de son propre putain de chariot pour transporter tous ses bagages, mais putain, c’était en quelque sorte chaud de toute façon.

Comment ce serait d’avoir ces mains sur la poitrine de Sammy? Pas d’allumage, à peine de quoi taquiner, tous en muscles et solide, mais a quel point serait-il amusant de faire durcir ces mamelons ? Merde, ouais. Pourquoi pensait-il tant à la poitrine de Sammy alors qu'il y avait de sérieuse chance que sa bite reçoive une attention direct en se moment même ?

Mais cette image était vague et floue. Il avait vu Sam nu des centaines de fois. A même eu un aperçu de travail manuel parfois, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment jeté un coup d’œil directement à l'une des érections de son frère. N'a jamais été capable de regarder et de profiter de la vue. Jamais eu une bonne image claire des contours. Son esprit revint à la poitrine de Sam, parce qu'il savait exactement à quoi cela ressemblait, comment était son touché, il avait été proche plus d'une fois, cousant des coupures un peu trop profondes pour les laisser guérir par eux-mêmes. Il était si facile d’imaginer sa langue sur cette poitrine, sur ces mamelons. Dieu, ouais.

Il voulait lécher le cou de Sam et il ne savait pas pourquoi son esprit avait sauté, encore plus loin des préoccupations actuelles, mais oui, il voulait lécher le cou de Sam et enterrer son nez dans ces cheveux et entendre la voix de Sam quand il viendrait. Mon dieu, il voulait faire venir Sam.

Il voulait faire venir Sam plus qu'il ne voulait venir lui-même. Parce qu'il le méritait, qu’il en avait besoin. Sam avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de relâcher la pression plus souvent. Et pas seulement par lui-même, non, pas même par un chaud coup d’un soir. Sam avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui fasse l'amour, quelqu'un qui l'apprécie, quelqu'un qui sache exactement à quel point Sam Winchester était putain de génial.

Putain, ouais!

Merde!

Dean se mordit la lèvre, déterminé à ne pas ajouter sa voix aux gémissements d'à côté.

Alors que son orgasme disparaissait, il ne se sentit pas particulièrement satisfait. Une vague de vide écrasa immédiatement son bien-être post-orgasme et, s'il n'y avait pas la trace de son sperme sur les tuiles de la douche, il serait presque capable de croire que cela ne venait pas de se produire. Il introduisit un jeton dans la fente et laissa l'eau emporter cette preuve.

L’eau était déjà bonne et chaude et la pression était plus impressionnante que ce à quoi Dean s’attendait. Il allait au moins profiter de ces cinq dollars. Les gars d'à côté y étaient toujours, mais quand Dean pencha la tête sous l'eau, il ne les entendit plus du tout. Peut-être que Sam avait eu la tête sous la douche tout le temps. Peut-être que Sam n'avait pas écouté du tout. Peut-être que Sam avait entendu et en avait été dégoûté. Dean se sentait sale et pas de la façon amusante.

Il n'y avait pas de serviettes fournies, mais il y avait deux séchoirs à air, l'un monté assez haut sur le mur pour que Dean ait juste à s'accroupir un peu pour se débarrasser de l'humidité de ses cheveux. L'autre était monté à une hauteur de cul convenable, ce qui était bizarre, mais ça fonctionnait. Il dut appuyer plusieurs fois sur le bouton des deux sécheuses avant de se sentir suffisamment sec pour enfiler ses vêtements, mais assez vite il était habillé et redevenu presque normal.

Quand il sortit, il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de Sam. Cela indiquait "occupé" mais il n'était pas sûr que cela veuille dire que son frère était toujours là ou s'il avait déjà fini et que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait remplacé.

Dean rendit ses jetons supplémentaires et obtint son remboursement. À ce moment-là, il demanda au caissier si son "ami" était déjà revenu, et, bordel, pourquoi se sentait-il coupable de dire à l'employé que Sam était son frère? Le greffier ne pouvait pas savoir ce que Dean venait de penser sous la douche.

Apparemment, Sam dépensait tous ses jetons, ou peut-être prenait-il juste son temps pour sécher sa foutue crinière, car il n'était pas encore descendu. Dean laissa le mot que, quand Sam montrerait son stupide visage, il devrait le rejoindre au restaurant.

Dean commanda du café et lut environ cinq fois le menu du petit-déjeuner avant de s'installer pour la recommandation du chef. Quelques-uns des autres éléments du menu sonnaient mieux, mais tous avaient de mignon noms stupides comme "Big Daddy Skillet" et "Honey Bear Hot Cakes" et Dean jura que quelqu'un avait spécifiquement nommé le menu d’après du porno et il ne dirait tout simplement pas « je veux un Big Daddy » à voix haute. La recommandation du chef irait bien. Cela n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon. Il était partagé entre un sentiment vorace et ne pas être sûr de pouvoir conserver sa nourriture.

Sam se glissa dans la cabine avant que sa nourriture n'arrive. Ses cheveux étaient encore assez mouillés et il y avait des taches d'humidité sur ses épaules où l'eau avait coulé. Il avait visiblement renoncé à se pencher sous le sèche-mains.

"Tu ressembles à Snape," lui dit Dean.

Sam éclata de rire et vola le café de Dean alors même que la serveuse arrivait pour lui verser une tasse, qui fut finalement la nouvelle tasse de Dean puisque Sam ne la lui rendit pas.

Pour le décorum, Dean dut attendre que la serveuse quitte la table avant d'appeler Sam Bitch. Sam lui sourit simplement et ne prit même pas la peine de l’appeler Jerk en retour. C'est ainsi que Dean sut que Sam venait définitivement de se faire plaisir sous la douche. Parce que c'était la seule façon pour qu’il paraisse, en même temps, aussi heureux et somnolent, après avoir passé la nuit replié comme un bretzel à l’arrière de l’Impala.

Sam inclina la tête sur le côté comme un chiot géant détrempé. "Tu as un petit quelque chose ..." dit-il en désignant sa propre lèvre. Et puis il sourit encore plus fort et dit: "Nan, ma faute. Tu as dû te prendre un coup sur la lèvre la nuit dernière et je n'ai tout simplement pas remarqué." Ensuite, l’auto-satisfaite chienne chatoya juste ces fossettes contre lui. (4)

Dean passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure qui était sensible et un peu gonflée d'un côté et, ouais, ça se voyait probablement. Sam pouvait dire qu'il s'était mordu les lèvres et pas la nuit dernière dans la bagarre, juste sous la douche, et oui, ce petit sourire narquois disait que Sam savait très bien que Dean en avait tiré une.

La serveuse apporta la nourriture de Dean et Sam commanda juste des toasts, mais vola plus de la moitié de son assiette et chaque bouchée ressemblait à une obscénité.

Dean s'excusa et alla retirer le linge des laveuses pour le transférer dans les sécheuses et laissa Sam finir le plat. Quand il revint, la vaisselle sale avait été nettoyée et Sam léchait sa cuillère à café sans aucune foutue raison. Même la serveuse jeta un drôle de regard au Wookie alors qu'elle versait une autre tasse à Dean.

"Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose d'autre, messieurs?" demanda-t-elle. "Voulez-vous essayer nos brioches à la cannelle?"

"Nous adorions essayer vos brioches à la cannelle", déclara Sam.

Et, ouai, normalement, Dean ne dirait pas non aux pâtisseries sucrées, mais il était soudainement confronté au cauchemar que, dans quelques instants, Sam serait en train de se lécher les doigts. "En fait, je vais passer," dit Dean, arrêtant la serveuse qui s'éloignait déjà pour aller chercher les rouleaux. "Je devrais probablement aller garder un œil sur les sécheuses. S’assurer que les sacs de couchage ne se froissent pas."

"Le linge ira bien, Dean."

La serveuse approuva. "Ces séchoirs subissent beaucoup d'abus et ils fonctionnent toujours du feu de Dieu. Et nos brioches à la cannelle font notre renommé."

"Il va prendre une brioche à la cannelle," dit fermement Sam et la serveuse s'éloigna avant que Dean puisse annuler la commande.

"Mec, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? »

« Nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire que de tuer le temps jusqu'à ce que le linge soit terminé. Détends-toi. Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ce matin?"

"Pourquoi es-tu si heureux ce matin?" Dean craqua et le regretta immédiatement, car il ne voulait pas que Sam réponde réellement à cette question.

Sam sourit à la serveuse qui revenait déjà avec une assiette de deux gigantesques brioches à la cannelle nappées de glaçage.

Dès qu'elle partit, Sam se pencha à travers la table et murmura: "Regarde ça." Sam sortit un sac froissé de M & M avec le bout déchiré replié. Il l'ouvrit juste assez pour que Dean puisse regarder le contenu réel. La pierre brillait à l'intérieur. Bleu brillant.

Bleu. Pas violet. Pas une nuance de bleu violacé. Pas même un bleu pur. C'était plutôt une nuance de bleu verdâtre. Pas tout a fait vert, mais certainement plus que bleu. Sam avait de nouveau level up la pierre sans lui.

Le monde se déroba sous lui et Dean se contenta de regarder Sam qui avait l'air si fier de lui. Honnêtement, il avait l'air de s'attendre à ce que Dean lui tapote la tête et lui donne un biscuit.

"Merde, fils. C'est, euh ..." Impressionnant? Était-il supposé féliciter Sam pour avoir conclu avec quelqu'un en moins d'une heure? "Comment? Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais même travailler aussi vite. Tu passes généralement deux heures à demander à une fille son numéro. Pour que tu aies une relation ..."

"Quoi?"

Oh mon Dieu. Ce n'était pas juste un coup, n'est-ce pas? Le véritable amour. Cela devait être un véritable amour pour que ça fonctionne. Sam était en quelque sorte tombé sur son foutu véritable amour dans un relais routier. "Félicitations?"

"Tu es un crétin," dit Sam. Il referma le sac M & M et le remit dans sa poche. Il prit l'un des petits pains à la cannelle et, oh, oui, commença immédiatement à se lécher les doigts.

"Où est-elle?" Dean a demandé. "Tu ne vas pas me la présenter?"

Sam roula des yeux et continua à manger.

"Le?" Demanda Dean, une vague de jalousie se glissant dans son ventre. Il pourrait traiter avec une femme. Il pourrait. Vraiment. Bien pour Sam. Il méritait d'être heureux et, sans aucun doute, il y avait une chose qu'une femme pouvait faire pour lui et pour laquelle Dean n'était tout simplement pas équipé, mais… un mec? Qu'est-ce qu'un autre gars pourrait donner à Sam que Dean ne pourrait pas? D'accord, d'accord, peut-être y avait-il quelque chose qu'un autre type pourrait faire que Dean n'avait pas, tu sais, encore fait, mais ... si Sam le voulait, il pourrait, et cela devrait compter pour quelque chose.

"Mon Dieu, Dean, veux-tu te détendre et manger ton petit pain à la cannelle."

"'J’ai pas faim," dit Dean. Et sa voix ne trembla pas et ne sonna pas faible ou vaincu ou boudeur. Il était juste un peu plus silencieux que d'habitude parce qu'il ne se sentait pas si bien tout à coup, c'était tout.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Dean, c'est juste toi, d'accord? Est-ce que tu penses honnêtement que j'ai rechargé la pierre en frappant un complet étranger? Que je suis tombé par hasard sur l'amour de ma vie dans –quoi ?- les vingt minutes où j’étais hors de vue? "

"La prophétie ne dit pas 'l'amour de ta vie' '" Dean n'a certainement, absolument pas marmonné comme une écolière au cœur brisé.

"Quoi? Je n'ai même pas entendu la fin de ça. La prophétie quoi?"

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge et réessaya. "La prophétie ne dit pas " l'amour de ta vie ". La prophétie dit juste 'le véritable amour.' Tu peux avoir un amour véritable pour plus d'une personne. Je comprends. Je ne suis pas fâché si tu trouves quelqu'un, Sammy. Je suis heureux pour toi. Vraiment. "

Sam le fixa juste pendant un moment, un rouleau de cannelle a moitié mangé dans une main, du glaçage sur le côté de la bouche.

"Dean," dit-il finalement, lentement, un peu de condescendance s'insinuant, "Je n'ai couché avec personne juste à l’instant. Je n'ai embrassé personne d’autre. C'était juste toi et moi. D'accord?"

"Je n'étais même pas avec toi."

"Nous étions proches. Pas plus de, quoi, dix, douze pieds de distance? Et regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n’étais pas là avec moi." Et il a fait un geste très peu subtil avec sa main libre, d'autant plus troublant par le fait que sa main était recouverte d'un glaçage blanc.

Dean regarda Sam dans les yeux, pendant peut-être cinq secondes avant de ramasser son propre rouleau de cannelle et de prendre une bouchée.

"C'est bon", marmonna Dean avec la bouche pleine.

"Uh-huh." Il pouvait entendre le sourire narquois de Sam même sans le regarder.

"Alors, cela facilitera le chargement de la pierre," dit Dean. "Vous savez, si tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est…" et il commit l'erreur de regarder la main de Sam, juste au moment où Sam passa sa langue d'élan géant sur sa paume.

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça," dit Sam.

"On pourrait essayer."

«Dean, veux-tu que je compte toutes les fois où je me suis masturbé à moins de dix pieds de la pierre depuis que nous l'avons eu? Ça ne marche pas. » Sam leva les yeux et vit l'expression choquée de Dean. "Quoi? Ce n'est pas parce que je n’en parle pas tout le temps comme toi que je ne le fais pas. Je ne suis pas un robot, mec."

"Alors, euh, pourquoi cela a-t-il marché cette fois?"

"Je pense que c'est parce que nous étions tous les deux, tu sais, synchronisés." Sam refit ce maudit geste. Il avait déjà léché toute la glace, mais Dean savait que la main de Sam était toujours collante et cela voulait dire, en quelque sorte, que c'était toujours un peu pervers.

"Nous trouvons des skinheads. Nous commençons une bagarre. Et je frappe quelques personnes avant que tu n’utilise le mojo sur eux." (5)

Sam haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr. Peu importe."

 

(1) L’expression française est parfaite dans ce contexte !

(2) Sweetie, dans la version original, ce qui est bien plus mignon.

(3) Honest-to-god, on le traduit littéralement par « je le jure devant Dieu » mais l’expression est utilisée pour appuyer quelque chose de véridique sans que cela concerne quelqu’un en particulier.  
J’essaye de garder le parallèle avec la religion que l’on trouve dans les expressions anglophone, mais une partie du sens/exagération se perd toujours malheureusement.

(4) « sprouted » peut etre traduit par « germé/poussé », en gros il dégaine ces fossettes contre lui, mais chatoyer sonnait bien.

(5) Je ne sais pas pour le version VF mais en VO Dean surnomme la magie (notamment celle de Castiel) mojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?
> 
> Je suis contente de le redécouvrir après une pause. J'avais commencer la traduction immédiatement après lavoir lue et relire/décortiqué une histoire te fait un peu perdre ce que tu avais aimé au départ (spécialement quand tu t'arraches les cheveux parce que "merde je sais ce que ça veut dire ! Je connais le sens, alors pourquoi, bordel, j'arrive pas a le formuler en francais !")
> 
> Voila.
> 
> Je vous dis a la semaine prochaine pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit mot o/  
> Des bisous sur vous !

**Author's Note:**

> Voila pour ce premier chapitre ! J’ai du adapter pas mal de phrase car les expressions n’étaient pas traduisibles ou perdaient de leur impactes en l’étant littéralement.  
> J’espère qu’il vous a plu, les reviews sont plus que bienvenus et si vous souhaitez l’adresser spécifiquement à l’auteure je les traduirais pour elle automatiquement.
> 
> A bientôt !
> 
> LC


End file.
